Our Lives
by pinnumber123
Summary: Misty with May and Dawn gets curious about Ash and wonders why shes troubled by him. Still just new and short but please R&R. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I'd like to thank you for reading my first fanfic and don't pull any punches!

R&R your real thoughts about this, hopefully it won't be too harsh, haha

and don't worry the story in my head is pretty long so I'm really trying to start of slow.

anyway please enjoy!

Copyright: Pokemon and all its Characters do no belong to me, they belong to Satoshi Taijiri, the plot is mine though, lol.

* * *

"And the highest is Mr. Ash Ketchum!" said the teacher while handing out their exam results.

"Oh great! Him again…" said Misty .

She didn't know why but there was something about ash that rubbed her the wrong way.

Everyone else didn't have any trouble with Ash though; in fact he was quite popular in class since he's smart, pretty athletic and funny.

It was rare to see the class clown actually being the smartest kid in class and not even once did he brag about it or acted superior, everybody liked him.

She really didn't know why she had a problem with Ash, there was just something bugging her about it.

"So, I see you're brooding over Ash again" said May. Misty was surprised, she was busy thinking and didn't notice May coming.

"W-What? No, I'm not thinking about Ash!" She retorted.

"I tell you, that Ash is really something don't you think?"

Misty just gave her a blank look. May continued "It's like he's trying too hard to be perfect, it just seems unnatural…"

True, that he does excel in almost everything but Misty certainly didn't think that he was intentionally trying to.

To her he just seemed like one of those naturally talented people.

"Really? Isn't it just your imagination again?" she added

"Yes, I admit that I may sometimes get too paranoid about things but trust me on this one Misty"

"It really looks to me that Mr. Perfect over there is hiding something" she said with a serious look on her face.

She looked at Ash who was, as usual, getting tons of requests by other students wanting his help to pass.

"_He is a little on the too-good-to-be-true side…_" She thought _"there's no way that he can be so perfect, is there?..." _while thinking she forgot that she was still looking at Ash.

Ash suddenly turned her way and smiled at her.

Misty was surprised. She blushed and then quickly turned away. _"Crap! That was embarrassing!"_ she shouted in her mind.

"Hello? Earth to Misty?" May wondering why Misty blushed.

"What Happened? You were getting spaced out and freaky on me"

"N-Nothing, no problem, I was just thinking" Misty replied.

"Ok, so anyway you want to help my find out what Ash may be hiding under that perfect cover?" May asked

"And don't worry Dawn's coming too; apparently she's also curious what the deal is about Ash" she continued to "help" Misty decide.

"Come on, It's gonna be fun! And we have nothing else better to do anyways"

After some thinking Misty reluctantly agrees to May's request.

"I really don't like digging up dirt on people, but I can't say I'm not curious about Ash myself" She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here!

Sorry if this seems sloppy though

anyways please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

-After School-

"May! Misty!" Said Dawn as she saw them coming.

"So.. How are we gonna start this" She asked

May explained to them "For starters let's just follow him, this may seem weird but I asked around and nobody seems to know where Ash lives"

"WHAT!?" Dawn and Misty both blurted out.

"Is that even possible?" Misty asked.

"He's like the most popular guy in the class, there's no way nobody knows where he lives!"

"It's true, the people I asked just said he brushed off anyone who wanted to come to his house" May answered.

"Well that's just plain odd! I knew I was right in coming along with you two!" Dawn exclaimed

"Dawn, I think you're getting a little too excited over this, maybe he just doesn't like other people in their house" Misty tried to reason out

"You keep saying he irritates you for no reason but here you are now sticking up for him…" May smiled at he said it.

Misty realized what it meant and quickly explained "No, I'm just saying that maybe he has reasons why he doesn't want people to know, I feel we shouldn't make too big a deal about this"

"Anyway, now we know that nobody knows where Ash lives, what are we going to do?" Misty quickly changing the topic.

"Now we follow him" May said to the others.

"May wait a minute isn't this stalking?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! and that just makes it more exciting!" Dawn butted in.

"Relax Misty, it's not like we have ill intent or something, we just want to know more about Ash" May replied to her question.

And just in time as they saw Ash leaving the school gate.

" What luck! Were just in time" May quickly signaled the two to follow.

They kept following Ash from a distance.

"Ah! How long is this going to take! No way Ash lives so far away!" Dawn suddenly yelled.

"Dawn! Keep it down!" May scolded her.

Dawn just faced Misty and asked "How long has it been?"

"A little over twenty minutes" Misty replied

"No way! This is too much, I'm now really starting to doubt if thi-" Dawn was interrupted.

"You guys look!" May pointed out.

Misty and Dawn both followed with their heads.

They saw Ash talking with a very beautiful lady; she was a little pale but had long straight black hair and was pretty tall.

"She looks so much older than us" Dawn stated.

"Is he her mom?" Misty asked.

May replied "It can't be! She's way too young to be Ash's mom"

The two continued watching as Ash and the mystery girl talked and then he came in the house.

All three of them we're shocked.

"Did what I think happened just happened?" Dawn asked the other two.

"I never thought Ash to be one of _those_ guys" May snided

"I'm sure there's a real reason behind all this, lets no jump to any conclusions" Misty casually brushed it off.

"Anyway, what now? Are we gonna stay here and wait or what?" She asked

"Well we already got some good stuff on Ash and its getting a bit late" May trailed off

"So it's over?" Dawn asked, feeling a bit unsatisfied.

"For today it is" May answered.

Misty just gave a sigh of relief as they walked towards their own homes.

"But who is that girl…" She kept wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! edited Chapter 3 because it was too short and its "supposedly" Continuation in Chapter 4 just didn't fit haha

So I moved the cont. from chapter 4 and just placed it on chap 3!

anyway please enjoy! and thanks for the comments lol

* * *

"Ash! Its so good you came, I really want to thank you for helping me" said Sabrina

"It's really nothing Miss Sabrina" Ash beginning to blush a little bit.

"Just Sabrina is fine" She noticed Ash was a little wound up.

"Anyway come in"

"Thanks" Ash kindly replied

"So do you want anything?" Sabrina asked.

"Just water is fine"

"Ok, Wait for me a bit" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ash thought _"She seems nice enough, I wonder what she's doing here in pallet" _as he remembered the things that happened that led him into going here.

It happened about a week ago; Ash was doing and errand for prof. Oak and went to Viridian City. He was asked to get a package delivered there. It was a pretty easy errand and Ash had time to spare so he decided to take a walk in the forest.

He was just relaxing beside the river when he heard a scream. Ash quickly ran towards the voice and found a girl bleeding; he quickly picked her up and rushed her to the center.

"Hi and welcome to the Center, How may I help you?" Said the naturally happy Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash urgently called out.

"Help! I found her in the forest and She's bleeding"

Nurse Joy looked at the girl and quickly called out the staff to help her, they quickly came and took her into a room.

"How are you related to her?" Nurse Joy Asked Ash

"No relations, I just found her unconscious in viridian forest" Ash answered.

"Ok, May I know your name? and where your from?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town"

"Ok, Thank you Ash" Nurse Joy said as a staff member reported to her what happened in the examination room.

"Ah!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"It seems she was stung by a weedle, good thing you found her or else she would've died from the poison" she explained

Ash was relieved _"Good thing I found her"_ he thought.

"Anyway Nurse Joy, I have to go now" He said.

"Ok, Thank you for you time Ash" Nurse Joy replied.

"Man, its good that I managed to save her but Prof. Oak is going to kill me for being this late!" he said to himself.

"Ash where have you been? Why are you so late? Do you have my Package?"

A flurry of questions flooded Ash as he tried to explain to Prof. Oak

"I have the package professor, some things just happened on the way back"

"Good, I was planning to introduce you to someone but it seems she met an accident at Viridian City, she'll be here tomorrow" said Prof. Oak.

"Ok, professor here's your package" Ash replied

"Thank you" said the professor

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes, alright" the professor said while examining the package.

"Here" said Sabrina as she put the glass of water and some snacks on the table.

"Huh, thank you" replied Ash, a little surprised because he didn't notice her coming.

"So, Sabrina… Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm working as an assistant for Prof. Oak here now" She answered.

Sabrina continued "I was on my way here from Saffron City"

"Wow, isn't Saffron City really far from Pallet?"

"Yes, but Professor Oak is really well known here in Kanto, anyway I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day" She said looking at Ash.

"It's alright, anyone would have done the same" Ash replied, slightly blushing

He continued "It's getting a bit late now so I've gotta go"

Sabrina replied "Ok" as she stood up.

"Feel free to visit anytime Ash" she said smiling and gave Ash a peck on the cheek

"O-Ok" Ash blushing furiously "Thanks" he said with a loud voice while walking away


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm still alive! just a bit busy with club activites though, even if it's still summer here! lol

anyway haven't updated in a while so I decided I would!

Thanks for the people leaving comments XD and pelase R&R and enjoy!

* * *

-The Next Day-

"So, now we know that Ash meets some strange lad after school" May said to Misty and Dawn.

"What next?" Dawn asked.

"Well, since we want to know more about Ash, we should try to talk to him" May explained.

"Right! Misty ask Ash if he wants to come with us after school!" Dawn ordered as she pointed to Misty.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Well, because you're the one telling us not to stalk him" Dawn retorted

And May added "And you always think about him anyways"

"I don't want to!" Misty strongly refused but to no avail.

Misty waited until lunch and walked up to Ash and said "Hey Ash!"

Ash looked in her direction and asked "Yeah?"

"Listen, me, May and Dawn are going out after school and they thought it would be fun if you came" Misty said nervously.

Without even thinking about it Ash replied "Sorry I can't, I already have something planned, maybe next time though" and stood up and walked away.

Misty felt a bit hurt by how answered since even if this was just to follow the plan, she did ask him out.

"_That Ash! No wonder he irritates me! Acting so high and mighty!"_ She thought.

Dawn and May were waiting a bit further from campus as they saw Misty stomping back.

"So how did it go?" Dawn asked.

"He blew me off!" She exclaimed

"He said that he already had something planned!"

"Hmm, maybe he's going to see that lady again…" May said with a grin.

Misty just glared at her and said "Whatever"

Dawn looked at May trying to ask "What now" with her eyes.

May thought for a moment and decided. She said to the two "Let's go! We're gonna tail him again!"

Dawn cheered "Ok!" and followed May.

Misty just sighed as they we're once again about to stalk Ash.

After a few minutes of walking they finally saw Ash

"There he is!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What's he doing?" May asked.

"Don't know, I think he's holding something" She replied.

"Guys, do you know where he is?" Misty asked the both of them.

"huh?" they both said.

"That's Professor Oak's lab! What's he doing there?" Misty wondered.

Suddenly May pointed out and said "Look!"

Misty and Dawn both looked at the direction and saw the Lady Ash visited yesterday

"What's she doing there?" they both asked.

--

"Ash!" Sabrina called out as he was leaving.

"Professor told me to tell you to come back quickly this time" she said smiling

"Yeah! I'll try" he smiled back and replied as he rode the bicycle

--

"Did you see that? They smiled at one another!" Dawn pointed out

"This just makes me more curious, just how is that girl?" May wondered

"Whoever she is, it's not our business!" Misty continued to lecture the two

"We should really stop stalking Ash like this, we look like creeps!"

"So, what do you think we should do?" May asked her

Misty answered "I don't know maybe actually talking and asking Ash about himself instead of making assumptions"

They we're silent for a moment then Dawn said "Ok! So starting tomorrow we're gonna hang out with Ash!"

They both looked at her.

Then Misty said "Well at least that's better than stalking him"


End file.
